The FanFic FanFic
by Amethiyst Rhodes
Summary: Gold Demona, here is is. here be my character thrown into your FanFic. XD Let the games begin..


(Jan. 2111 AD)

"I'm here." I muttered under my breath. I looked up at the apartment building to where the pent house was. I wanted to just fly her way up to the roof, but Father had advised heavily against it. He told me that I could easily be mistaken for a gargoyle for it, and that was the one of last things I wanted to do. Jet lag made my entrance into the building unbearably sluggish, all the way toward the elevator, where I almost fell asleep.

They said I needed this vacation. Fine, it wasn't much of a vacation- more of a change in objective. My father, or creator rather, had finally noticed that I had been deeply intrigued in the Crimson Pig. Matter of fact, everyone in the lab had noticed my deep research in the entire affair lately, and also how frustrated I was getting with my other projects. It had pretty much been a unanimous decision to send me here. So, when they received Mr. Xanatos himself, I was on her way out.

The entire left side of my body was slightly chilled from the walk in the night from the jet. The other side was a bit overheated. I tried hugging myself to even it out, but no avail. When the elevator could go no higher, I slid out into the hall. I knew the door, and I knocked on it- hard. I needed a place to crash really bad, and the hallway floor wasn't my primary choice.

"Hello?" The door opened slightly to reveal a young woman with shortish brown hair. "Can I help you?"

(Vaala)

"Can I help you?" It was a small girl, about half my hight. Her black, shiny hair was pulled into two braids behind her back under a black, wide rimmed hat, which had a red ribbon around the top. She was dressed in a suit, not a girl's suit either. If it wasn't for her face and hair, I really would have thought she was a guy. Even the way she stood with her hands in her pockets was a bit strange.

"You wouldn't mind me using your couch, would you?" Her brown eyes twitched. The kid was exhausted. I looked at her right eye, and by the way it was glossed over, I knew it was glass.

"Not to be nosy," I lied, "But you came all the way up here to ask for just a couch?"

A smirk chilled her face. Her eyes closed, and she almost toppled over from it. "You are his granddaughter."

I stood silent, debating whether or not to let her in with all the gargoyles awake and about.

"If you don't believe me, you can call and ask him. It's only 9 somethin'." The girl sighed, and reached into her side right pocket, pulling out her flip phone. She wearily offered it to me, but that I just let her in. She seemed to tired, to willing to give proof. "Thank ya kindly, Vaala."

(Gold)

I sat as close to Jigen as we could manage, scrolling through all the useless channels. His arm hugged me close as I rested my head on his side. There was absolutely nothing on, thanks to the hour, but it was a good exercise for his thumb, at least.

We both turned our heads to see some black and red hat with a long suit coat for a body curl onto the opposite side of the couch. Whatever it was, it was small enough to begin with- much less when it curled into an impossibly tight corner and lightly began to snore. I heard Vaala close the door and she soon walked into sight. Not daring to wake it, Jigen pointed to the black glob to accompany my questioning expression.

"I think she's okay, just sleepy." Vaala began after a shallow sigh. "She'll probably leave in the morning."

I could tell he wasn't satisfied with that, but he let it go. She was dead asleep, and with the way she dragged in, there was very little chance for her to see anything beyond the rim of her hat. I just hoped that Vaala was right about her.

(Blackarachnia)

(Later...)

The couch was empty when I got to it. I stared at the strange phenomena for a moment- and then noticed why. At first I thought it was just a new pillow, but then I realized that it was a coat, not a fabric case. The breathing was irregular too, as if the small newcomer was having nightmares.

I don't know why. Maybe those small speeches on 'caring' and 'concern' from Silverbolt were starting to break though. Whatever the reason, I found myself sitting beside it and shaking it, gently.

She didn't wake up, but she did roll around so that her face hit the light of the room. I didn't need to see it long. My grip on her shoulder tightened. Noting that I had my hand on her left shoulder, I let it go. My talons wouldn't do much against it.

I looked up to see Silverbolt coming in behind me. His expression was light, more full of confusion than anything else. "You know her?"

I got up and walked away. How dare that bitch just walk in here like this.

(Mac)

"Ah din' see yah cohm in." I nodded to Silverbolt's reflection on the screen. Gold's Binary DNA scrolled before my eyes, hypnotically.

"Has Blackarachnia come in here?" He asked, staring at the chess set. Markl was reading his magic book right beside it.

"Nah daht Ah nhow of." I turned to see Silver, my arm leaning over the chair. "Why yah ahsk?"

He just shook his head, and walked out. Before he closed the door behind him, he looked over his shoulder. "Hey Markl."

"Yah?"

"Can I borrow Krypto for a moment?" Both Markl and I looked up at him, but he didn't take back the question. I shrugged, and we had Krypto follow Silver out.

(The Black Pillow)

I as abruptly awoken by the inane barking. I tried to curl up tighter to block it out, but I only ended up poking myself in my left eye with my right knee. How I managed that had always been beyond my sleepy trains of thought.

_Analysis: Markl's Dog, Krypto. _

The information went on, but I was to weary to read the back of my right eye. Knowing it was only their dog, I settled back down again. I was just about to fall asleep again with the barking on the background until the barking stopped- and I felt the dog's teeth on my left arm.

"Krypto! Stop it!"

_Analysis: Silverbolt. Gargoyle and resident with Vaala's company. Ex-leader of..._

I knew the rest. I rolled over in my place to look the dog in the eye. I sighed. The poor dog. That taste was less than pleasurable. With my right arm, I patted Krypto's head. Before Silverbolt could remove the canine thing from my limb, I waved him away. "Leave him. He's got every right to gnaw on my arm. As long as he doesn't rip it off I'm alright."

"Doesn't that hurt?!" The poor guy was disturbed by the answer, probably. I didn't feel like looking at his face. "I'm so sorry- He's normally not like this..."

"I'm pretty bad with animals. 'Specially dogs. Besides, poor Krypto . I know what he smells on me. Must be torturing him."

"What? What would he be smelling on you that makes...like..."

I meant to listen. I meant to answer. Unfortunately, I didn't do either. Instead I fell asleep, that dog still on my arm with the taste of bloodstained steel in his mouth.

(Silverbolt)

She had avoided my question and fallen asleep again. I didn't want to have anything against her on her first night here, but something wasn't right. Blackarachnia and Krypto both had disputes against her. For both Jigen and Blackarachnia he had growled, but to try and rip off the limbs was a bit to much. When she was asleep, I ripped him off his new chew toy.

I was shocked, but not as much as I was confused. Where Krypto had torn though her coat and white sleeve, there was a steel forearm.

Keeping Krypto in my arm, I went back into the lab. I put the dog down, and called Mac to follow me. She must have seen the shock on my face, because she got up without a word. Markl held onto Krypto to keep him in the lab this time.

"Wha's ahll the rush?" Mac asked, as we approached the girl. I pointed out the metal arm, and Mac sighed deeply. "Whell, nehvah a duhll mohment here. Ah say tah leht her sleehp fah now. She's not cauhsing ahny trouble yeht."

Then she receded back to her lab. I stood there for a moment, and simply stared. Realizing what I was doing, I shook it off. Surprisingly, the sun was going to be up soon. I turned to go to the stone room. Maybe tomorrow would clear things up a bit.


End file.
